The present invention relates to gyroscopes and pertains particularly to a caging system for caging the gyro for high acceleration loads.
It is known to cage gyroscopes under certain conditions. Such caging is normally affected by locking the gimbals of the gyroscope to prevent movement thereof during transportation or other handling or reorientation of the gyroscope.
It is also desirable to cage the gyroscopes in missiles and other airborne vehicles during initial launch in order to maintain proper orientation thereof, as well as to reduce the possible damage to the parts of gyroscope during high acceleration launch.
Missiles having any form of guidance control normally employ gyroscopes in the control system. The gyroscopes employ very delicate precision bearings to ensure accuracy during their operation. The bearings of gyroscopes, particularly the spin bearings and gimbal bearings, can become damaged during a high acceleration launch environment. In gun launched missiles the initial acceleration can be on the order of 10,000 g or even higher. The prior art approach to gyro caging is ineffective to prevent damage to the bearings under such conditions.
It is therefore desirable that some means or system be available which will prevent damage to the gyroscope bearing during very high acceleration launch.